1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camcorder provided with a function for reducing the effects of camera shakes or blurry subjects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras with anti-shake capability to optically correct camera shake by shifting a photographing lens or an image pickup device have been commercially available. On the other hand, digital cameras with electronic anti-shake capability to store image information and electronically correct the stored image information have also been commercially available.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-123317 teaches a method of switching between an optical anti-shake function capable of optical shake compensation and an electronic anti-shake function capable of electronic shake correction in a shake compensation device.